Dzieci Warszawy
by Izzaj
Summary: Feliks po wyrwaniu się z rąk Niemiec, bierze udział w Powstaniu Warszawskim.


_Nie złamie wolnych żadna klęska,  
Nie strwoży śmiałych żaden trud —  
Pójdziemy razem do zwycięstwa,  
Gdy ramię w ramię stanie lud._

 **Po raz kolejny zerknął niecierpliwie na stary, lekko podniszczony zegarek, zapięty dość mocno na swoim nadgarstku, z nadzieją, że tym razem pokaże upragniony czas. Niestety gorzko się rozczarował. Do umówionej godziny pozostało jeszcze czterdzieści minut. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na resztę swoich towarzyszy.  
Większość z nich rozmawiała ściszonymi głosami, poprawiała biało-czerwone opaski na swoich przedramionach lub przygotowywała broń. Widział dowódcę omawiającego z paroma żołnierzami plan ataku. Sanitariuszki sprawdzające torby z bandażami i innymi artykułami pierwszej pomocy. Doświadczonych żołnierzy instruujących nowicjuszy.  
Zerknął nerwowo na swój ubiór. Poprawił kaburę, w której trzymał swoją ulubioną broń – niemiecki pistolet samopowtarzalny Walther P38, który ukradł pewnemu żołnierzowi Wehrmachtu podczas swojej brawurowej ucieczki z rąk Ludwiga. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na to wspomnienie. Niemcy musiał być naprawdę zszokowany tym, że pomimo długotrwałych tortur i licznych ran, Feliks był w stanie wykiwać i obezwładnić swoich strażników, a potem, z pomocą paru przyjaznych Niemców, uciec i wrócić do Warszawy. Mina oprawcy musiała być naprawdę bezcenna.  
Jednak uśmiech Polski szybko znikł, gdy tylko ten przypomniał sobie, co ich czeka. Przygryzł nerwowo wargi, gwałtownym ruchem ręki odgarnął swoje niesforne, złote włosy za ucho i ponownie spojrzał na otaczających go ludzi. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż albo się przygotowywali albo rozmawiali. Wydawali się tacy spokojni. Jednak on wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Gdy się przyjrzało bliżej można było wyczytać z ich postury ciała, mimiki twarzy i wyrazu oczu, jakie emocje naprawdę kryją się w ich wnętrzu. Nadzieja. Podekscytowanie. Niepewność. Niepokój. Strach. I jeszcze jedno, najważniejsze i najbardziej zgubne uczucie. Determinacja. To ona pomimo koszmaru, jaki z pewnością przeżyją, będzie ich pchać do przodu.  
Jego także. Przez liczne lata niewoli i nieszczęść tylko jego własny upór, determinacja i wiara Polaków w swój kraj trzymały go dalej przy życiu. To dzięki ich miłości do swej ojczyzny trwał. Dlatego, pomimo świadomości nadchodzącego koszmaru i wspomnień o poprzednich, nieudanych powstaniach, był tu. Dla nich. Dla swego narodu. Dla swych dzieci. Bo oni wierzyli w niego, wierzyli, że razem z nim odzyskają wolność. Wypędzą szwabów, a Polska powróci po raz kolejny na mapy Europy. Taka już w końcu natura tego kraju. Zawsze powstanie, zawsze powróci. Dla nich.  
Nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Przed nim stała piękna dziewczyna o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach, splecionych w staranny warkocz i śmiejących się do niego wesoło, lazurowych oczach. Szybko przeskanował swój umysł w poszukiwaniu jej ksywki. Iskierka. Sanitariuszka, która miała iść z jego oddziałem.  
-Proszę, to twoja opaska – powiedziała, wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę, w której trzymała zwinięty, biało-czerwony kawałek materiału. Łukasiewicz uśmiechnął się w podzięce, zabrał wręczoną opaskę i tak jak pozostali, włożył na swoje przedramię. Następnie ponownie spojrzał na dziewczynę. Przyglądała mu się z zagadkową miną.  
-Coś się stało? - zapytał.  
-Nic – odpowiedziała, chwyciła go za rękaw, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie, ciągnąc zdezorientowanego Feliksa za sobą – Musimy cię uspołecznić – powiedziała po chwili, kierując się w stronę grupki na oko dziewiętnastoletnich chłopaków. Na jej widok młodzieńcy rozpromienili się i zaczęli wykrzykiwać słowa powitania.  
-Przyprowadziłam wam kolegę. Chyba jest zbyt nieśmiały, by podejść tutaj samemu – na jej słowa zgromadzeni wybuchnęli śmiechem, a na policzkach blondyna wykwitły dwa dorodne rumieńce. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się do zebranych. Ci przestali się śmiać, odwzajemnili uśmiech i wyciągnęli ręce, by się przedstawić i przywitać. Uścisnął je, starając się równocześnie zapamiętać ich pseudonimy. Czejen. Soplica. Kanarek. Strzała. Gazda.  
-Teraz twoja kolej – przypomniała mu Iskierka, zauważając, że blondyn do tej pory nic nie powiedział. Łukasiewicz przyglądał się im przez chwilę. Chciał jak najlepiej zapamiętać ich twarze, by móc przechować ich wspomnienie w swoim sercu.  
-Jestem Feniks – powiedział po chwili – Mówcie mi Feniks.**

 _Warszawskie dzieci, pójdziemy w bój,  
Za każdy kamień Twój, Stolico, damy krew!  
Warszawskie dzieci, pójdziemy w bój,  
Gdy padnie rozkaz Twój, poniesiem wrogom gniew!_

 **Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Minęło parę dni i jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nie słyszał, żeby ktoś miał jakieś specjalne kłopoty. Wszyscy w jego oddziale byli cali. Jeśli zdarzały się jakieś rany, to tylko powierzchowne. Zdobyli Śródmieście i Stare Miasto. Mieli cały magazyn broni i amunicji. To było po prostu jak w bajce. Królewicz pokonuje złego smoka i razem z królewną żyje długo i szczęśliwie.  
Ale to przecież nie była bajka. Trwała wojna. Powstanie. Tutaj nawet jeśli królewiczowi uda się pokonać smoka, to dozna przy tym ciężkich ran. Może nawet umrzeć, a królewna znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, nie uroniwszy po nim ani jednej łzy.  
Mocniej przyciągnął do siebie kolana i oparł na nich głowę. Nagle prychnął. Czyż to nie komiczne? On, który zawsze pierwszy rwał się do walki, nie poddawał się do samego końca, przetrwał niezliczone lata tortur, niewolę, rozbiory i zdrady, siedział na zimnej podłodze, w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu Pałacu Blanka i oddawał się ponurym myślom zamiast świętować i cieszyć się z pozostałymi.  
Czyżby jego wewnętrzny ogień zaczął się wypalać? Zbyt wiele powstań zakończyło się klęską, by mógł wierzyć w powodzenie kolejnego? A może to przez okrucieństwo, którego dopuścili się oprawcy przez te kilka lat?  
Podniósł głowę i spojrzał pusto w przestrzeń. Przyczyna była znacznie prostsza. Chłopiec. Widok dziesięcioletniego chłopca ubranego w powstańczy strój. Kiedy tylko go ujrzał, przypomniały mu się słowa „Katechizmu polskiego dziecka" Władysława Bełzy i uderzyła w niego przekazywana w tym utworze prosta, a jednocześnie brutalna prawda.  
**

 _-Kto ty jesteś?  
— Polak mały.  
— Jaki znak twój?  
— Orzeł biały.  
— Gdzie ty mieszkasz?  
— Między swemi.  
— W jakim kraju?  
— W polskiej ziemi.  
— Czem ta ziemia?  
— Mą Ojczyzną.  
— Czem zdobyta?  
— Krwią i blizną.  
— Czy ją kochasz?  
— Kocham szczerze.  
-A w co wierzysz?  
— W Polskę wierzę.  
— Coś ty dla niej?  
— Wdzięczne dziecię.  
— Coś jej winien?  
— Oddać życie._

 **Dlaczego to zawsze musiał być on? Dlaczego to akurat Polacy muszą być tymi, którzy oddają życie? Zawsze w środku wszelkich europejskich konfliktów. Sponiewierani. Zmaltretowani. Wzgardzeni.  
Wiedział, że nie powinien narzekać. W końcu on sam świętym też nie był. Sam podbijał i zdobywał. Ludzie innych narodowości również przez niego cierpieli. Tak się jednak śmiesznie składało, że podczas tych najgorszych, największych konfliktów to akurat on stawał się ofiarą. Czy chociaż raz dla odmiany nie mógłby być to ktoś inny? Na przykład ten głupi sadysta Iwan? Dlaczego tak często stawał się zabawką w rękach innych? Przecież niedawno udało mu się odzyskać niepodległość, do jasnej cholery! A tu proszę. Po raz kolejny musi o nią walczyć, a Polacy za niego ginąć.  
Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś mocno pstryka go w czoło. Przed nim z naburmuszoną miną kucała Iskierka, a za nią pozostali członkowie jego „paczki".  
-Co ty robisz? - spytała, dźgając go swoim palcem wskazującym w czoło – Dlaczego siedzisz tu sam jak palec i rozmyślasz o Bóg wie czym zamiast z nami świętować?  
-Ja... - próbował się wytłumaczyć, ale w oczach dziewczyny dojrzał błysk złości, więc uznał, że lepiej będzie milczeć. Kruczowłosa widząc jego reakcję, uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, objęła go swoim prawym ramieniem za szyję i usiadła obok niego. W tym samym czasie reszta towarzystwa usadowiła się wokół nich.  
Feliks przyglądał się swoim przyjaciołom, jak zwykle zaskoczony dziwnym zachowaniem i śmiałością Iskierki. Nagle poczuł jak dziewczyna swoimi delikatnymi palcami dotyka kącików jego warg i unosi je do góry, próbując wymusić na nim uśmiech. Jej oczy błyszczały wesoło, szeroki uśmiech rozjaśniał jej twarz.  
-Nie martw się na zapas, towarzyszu. Przecież wszyscy tutaj doskonale zdają sobie sprawę, że coś może pójść źle. Możemy zginąć, ale czy to daje nam prawo, by się poddawać? Nie! Będziemy walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi. Do ostatniego oddechu. Bo jesteśmy już takim narodem. Upartym. Nie poddającym się. Podnoszącym się po każdej porażce. Kochającym swoją ojczyznę. A więc? - Iskierka mocniej przytuliła się do blondyna. Pozostali również objęli się ramionami, a z ich ust dobyło się głośne „Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, kiedy my żyjemy...".  
Po chwili wahania Feliks również zaczął śpiewać. Dziewczyna miała rację. Tacy w końcu byli Polacy. Taki był on sam, więc powinien cieszyć się chwilą razem z nimi. Bo nawet jeśli tylko na krótką chwilę, to jednak byli nareszcie wolni.**

 _Powiśle, Wola i Mokotów,  
Ulica każda, każdy dom —  
Gdy padnie pierwszy strzał, bądź gotów,  
Jak w ręku Boga złoty grom._

 ** _Biegł ile sił w nogach, ciągnąc Iskierkę za sobą. Jego najgorsze przewidywania się sprawdziły. Tracili miasto. Niemcy zwyciężali. Tysiące zabitych i to nie tylko żołnierzy, ale również niewinnych, bezbronnych cywili. Bombardowania. Zgliszcza. Wszechobecna śmierć. Mnóstwo bólu i cierpienia. Strach. Rozpacz. Żal._  
 _Po raz kolejny. Widział to już tak wiele razy. Dlaczego to powstanie nie mogło być inne?_  
 _Zbeształ się w myślach. Było inne. Zabytki i dzieła kultury były masowo niszczone przez bombardowania. Ginęło o wiele więcej ludzi. Tym razem to nie było powstanie. To była Apokalipsa._  
 _Nagle, wiedziony niepokojącym uczuciem, stanął. Spojrzał nerwowo za siebie, by się upewnić, czy biegnąca za nim dziewczyna podąża za jego przykładem. Kiedy się zbliżyła, zobaczył strach w jej oczach. Podniósł swoją prawą rękę i delikatnie przesunął palcami po jej policzku, próbując dodać jej otuchy. Następnie przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust, nakazując absolutną ciszę i wyciągnął swój pistolet z kabury._  
 _Zaczął iść wzdłuż ściany budynku, przy którym się znajdowali, a każdy nerw swojego ciała miał napięty do granic możliwości. Kiedy już mieli wyjść na wolną przestrzeń, ostrożnie wyjrzał za róg, a za nim kruczowłosa. Rozgrywająca się przed nim scena napełniła go ogromnym lękiem i przerażeniem. Natknęli się na niemieckich żołnierzy przygotowujących się do rozstrzelania około setki niewinnych cywili._  
 _Szybko schował się z powrotem za rogiem budynku, zakrywając usta dziewczynie, zanim ta zdążyła wydać okrzyk przerażenia, który zaalarmowałby wrogów. Oparł się o ścianę i jedną ręką przytulił do siebie przerażoną Iskierkę, w drugiej cały czas trzymając gotowy do oddania strzału pistolet._  
 _Po chwili rozległy się pierwsze wystrzały i krzyki zabijanych. Feliks przymknął na chwilę oczy, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na przytulającą się do jego klatki piersiowej dziewczynę. Ta, wyczuwając jego wzrok, podniosła głowę. Po jej policzkach bezgłośnie płynęły łzy._  
 _Nagle podniosła powoli rękę i opuszkami palców dotknęła jego twarzy. Spojrzał na nie. Były mokre. Nawet nie zauważył, że on również zaczął płakać._  
 _Nie mieli teraz jednak czasu na rozpaczanie nad losem bezbronnych, brutalnie mordowanych cywili. Musieli się stamtąd wynosić, jeśli nie chcieli podzielić ich losu._  
 _Blondyn ruchem głowy pokazał Iskierce kierunek, w którym pójdą. Ta kiwnęła tylko w odpowiedzi na znak, że rozumie, niezdolna wyszeptać nawet słowa, po czym ruszyła za swoim przyjacielem. Ostrożnie, z policzkami mokrymi od łez, wracali tam skąd przyszli, odprowadzani hukami wystrzałów i rozpaczliwymi krzykami mordowanych. Dręczyła ich przerażająca świadomość tego, że takie sceny mają miejsce w całym mieście, a oni nic nie mogą zrobić, by temu zaradzić._**

 ** _Byli już prawie na miejscu. Jeszcze tylko kawałek i będą mogli przekazać reszcie rozkaz o wycofaniu się do innego punktu. Ostrożnie, szybko przebiegając pomiędzy kolejnymi odłamami ścian, z pociskami strzelającymi nad ich głowami, zbliżali się do miejsca, gdzie zostawili uprzednio swoich przyjaciół._  
 _Kiedy pozostał im już ostatni kawałek do przebiegnięcia, blondyn rozejrzał się wokół, chwycił swoją towarzyszkę za przegub ręki, rzucił ostatnie, niespokojne spojrzenie na swoje otoczenie i ruszył pędem przed siebie. Usłyszał ostrzegawczy krzyk Iskierki, kiedy ilość pocisków nad ich głowami się zwiększyła, ale zignorował ją, cały czas skupiony na swoim celu._  
 _W końcu udało im się dopaść wejścia do budynku. Szybko podeszli do jednej ze ścian wewnętrznych i zziajani, osunęli się po niej w dół. Następnie spojrzeli sobie w oczy i uśmiechnęli się szeroko do siebie, szczęśliwi, że udało im się przetrwać._  
 _-Mamy rozkaz wycofania się – oznajmił Feliks, kierując swój wzrok na pozostałych żołnierzy znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną rezygnacji, smutku i oszołomienia. Muszą oddać kolejny, zdobyty z trudem punkt miasta z powrotem Niemcom. To przecież nie tak miało być. To szwaby miały uciekać z podkulonymi ogonami niczym pokonane, bezpańskie psy. Jednak bez słowa protestu zaczęli przygotowywać się do odwrotu. Rozkaz to rozkaz. Musieli go wykonać. Może w innym miejscu lepiej im się powiedzie._  
 _Po piętnastu minutach byli już gotowi i wszyscy ruszyli do wyjścia. Łukasiewicz trzymał się blisko sanitariuszki, by w razie czego móc ją ochronić._  
 _Przedzierali się już jakiś czas przez gruzowiska Warszawy, otoczeni przez liczne huki i wystrzały, mijając palące się zgliszcza i co jakiś czas oddając salwy w kierunku wroga, kiedy to się wydarzyło. Blondyn dobrze zapamiętał to zdarzenie, bo to właśnie ono było dla niego początkiem końca._  
 _Prawie już dotarli do w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca, z którego łatwo i bez większych przeszkód mogli się dostać do wyznaczonej bazy, kiedy usłyszeli zatrważający krzyk. „Granat!". Wszyscy padli na ziemię lub schowali się za odłamami ścian z nadzieją, że mordercze narzędzie ich oszczędzi. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, strwożeni i niepewni, gdy nagle usłyszeli straszliwy huk i poczuli duszący zapach spalenizny._  
 _Kiedy uznano już, że jest w miarę bezpiecznie, podnieśli się lub wyszli ze swoich kryjówek. Wtedy właśnie zobaczyli widok, który zmroził im krew w żyłach._  
 _W ich stronę biegł Soplica. Prawie całe ciało miał w ogniu. Jedyną niepodpaloną jeszcze częścią była jego prawa ręka, w której trzymał lekko spopieloną, polską flagę. Kiedy ogień dotarł już do koniuszków jego palców i miał zająć ten drogocenny kawałek materiału, ostatkiem sił rzucił ją do najbliższego towarzysza broni. Następnie jego ciało runęło na ziemię. Skonał w bólu i agonii._  
 _Resztę Feliks pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Często miał wrażenie, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia, jak i potem było tylko koszmarem sennym. Najgorszym jaki miał w życiu, ale tylko koszmarem. Urywki tamtych wspomnień prześladowały go po dziś dzień._  
**

 ** _Trzymał powoli odchodzącego w zaświaty przyjaciela, podczas gdy Iskierka opatrywała jego rany, bezskutecznie próbując utrzymać go przy życiu. Czejen umierał, a oni byli bezradni. Po raz kolejny._**  
 ** _Łzy spływające po ich policzkach zaczęły mieszać się z jego krwią. Nagle chłopak szybkim ruchem ręki zerwał krzyżyk wiszący na swojej szyi i wcisnął go zaskoczonemu Feliksowi._**  
 ** _-Nie... poddawajcie się... - wyszeptał ostatkiem sił - Walczcie... i... żyjcie... za mnie... dla mnie... Przyjaciele..._**  
 ** _Po tych słowach uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zamknął swoje oczy. Jego klatka piersiowa przestała się ruszać, a ciało stało się bezwładne. Odszedł._**

 ** _Usłyszeli ogromny huk i spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Głęboka czerń nocy została oświetlona ogromnym słupem ognia. Kolejne bombardowanie._  
 _-Feniks! - usłyszał rozpaczliwy krzyk stojącej obok dziewczyny – W tym budynku byli Kanarek i Strzała! Chodź, musimy ich ratować – była bliska płaczu, słyszał to, a jednak pewnie pociągnęła go w stronę ognia. Podążył za nią, niezdolny wypowiedzieć słowa, niezdolny nawet myśleć._  
 _Nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu mocny uścisk. Przed nimi stał nieznany im oficer. Patrzył na nich z powagą, mocno trzymając blondyna i próbującą się wyrwać dziewczynę._  
 _-Nie możecie tam iść. To niebezpieczne – powiedział żołnierz grobowym głosem – I tak nic nie wskóracie. Budynek został zrównany z ziemią. Nikt nie przeżył._**

 ** _Poczuł na swoim ramieniu delikatny dotyk. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na stojącą obok kruczowłosą. Była zmartwiona. Podniósł pytająco brew._  
 _-Połóż go na chwilę. Sprawdzę co z nim – nakazała, po czym pomogła Feliksowi ściągnąć nieprzytomnego Gazdę z pleców i oprzeć o pozostałości ściany jakiegoś budynku._  
 _Z ich przyjacielem było coraz gorzej. W niegroźną ranę wdało się zakażenie, które wywołało ostrą gorączkę. Przechodzenie kanałami i coraz bardziej malejące racje żywnościowe również nie pomagały dojść chłopakowi do zdrowia. Mieli jednak nadzieję, że uda im się znaleźć pomoc po praskiej stronie Wisły._  
 _Podskoczył lekko, kiedy usłyszał cichutkie chlipanie, zaskoczony tym gwałtownym wyrwaniem z rozmyślań. Zaniepokojony, kucnął obok półleżącego przyjaciela i pochylającej się nad nim dziewczyny. Wystarczył jednak jeden rzut oka na jej twarz, by i jego policzki były mokre od łez. Dusza kolejnego towarzysza broni odeszła w zaświaty._**

 _Od piły, dłuta, młota, kielni —  
Stolico, synów swoich sław,  
Że stoją wraz przy Tobie wierni  
Na straży Twych żelaznych praw._

 ** _Byli już prawie na środku rzeki, kiedy zaczęto do nich strzelać. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie za siebie. Niemiecki żołnierz. Na szczęście tylko jeden. Da radę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wyciągnął szybko swój pistolet z kabury, wycelował i strzelił kilkakrotnie w jego kierunku. Wróg wydał tylko zdumiony okrzyk i padł martwy na ziemię. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do siebie. I tu cię mam sukinsynu, pomyślał, po czym przytulił dziewczynę mocniej do siebie i zaczął dalej płynąć do brzegu._  
 _Kiedy już dotarli na drugi brzeg Wisły, ciągle trzymając Iskierkę w swoich ramionach, ruszył w kierunku lasu. Jednak przejście tych zaledwie kilkunastu metrów okazało się wcale nie być łatwiejsze niż pływanie w rzece. Przez okalającą ich ciemność nocy co chwilę potykali się o wystające kamienie lub połamane gałęzie. W końcu jednak dotarli do swojego upragnionego celu. Feliks ostatni raz upewnił się, czy nic za nim nie ma, po czym głośno odetchnął z ulgą. Nareszcie byli bezpieczni._  
 _Wtedy puścił dziewczynę, jednak widząc, że ta zaczyna się mocno chwiać i zaraz upadnie, chwycił ją z powrotem i oparł delikatnie o pień drzewa. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, kiedy zauważył, że jej koszula jest mokra nie tylko od wiślanej wody, ale również od krwi. Została trafiona!_  
 _-Jesteś ranna! - jego głos był pełen strachu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko delikatnie w odpowiedzi. Jej reakcja zdziwiła go nieco, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Musiał działać szybko._  
 _Ostrożnie położył ją na trawie i rozpiął jej koszulę. Zawstydził się nieco swoim postępowaniem, ale szybko zganił się za to w myślach. Przecież musi ją opatrzyć. To nie jego wina, że jest dziewczyną. I z tą myślą zaczął szperać w jej torbie, by znaleźć bandaże. Po chwili zaklął cicho, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że przekraczali rzekę, a więc wszystkie są mokre. Jedyna nadzieja, chociaż przyznał to niechętnie, była teraz w żołnierzach Armii Czerwonej stacjonujących gdzieś w lesie. Musiał ją do nich szybko zabrać._  
 _Już miał ją podnieść, kiedy zatrzymała jego rękę._  
 _-Nie... Rana jest zbyt... poważna... Ja i tak... nie przeżyję... - wykrztusiła, podnosząc równocześnie rękę i delikatnie pogładziła go po policzku._  
 _-Nie. Spokojnie. Gdzieś tu są Rosjanie. Pomogą nam. Uleczą cię. Zobaczysz – tłumaczył spanikowany. Teraz jak się przyjrzał bliżej, mógł, choć z bólem, przyznać dziewczynie rację. Rana była zbyt poważna. Nawet, gdyby ją teraz opatrzyć i zacząć leczyć, miałaby bardzo małe szanse na przeżycie, a zważywszy na to, że las mały nie był, mogłaby umrzeć, zanim zdołałby znaleźć pomoc. Jednak postanowił się nie poddawać. Nie może jej pozwolić tak po prostu umrzeć. Przełożył sobie jej rękę przez szyję i już miał ją chwycić pod kolanami, kiedy znowu go zatrzymała._  
 _-Nie... Proszę... Nie możesz wpaść... w ręce Rosjan – wyszeptała. Jej słowa zmroziły go. Faktycznie żołnierze Armii Czerwonej mogliby go zaprowadzić prosto do Iwana, a tam Bóg jeden wie, co by go czekało. W końcu był personifikacją kraju. Personifikacją Polski. Tylko skąd ona...?_  
 _-Ale... Ty... Skąd... Ja... - nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, o co zapytać. Na ustach dziewczyny zagościł delikatny uśmiech na zmieszanie przyjaciela. Mocniej wtuliła się w jego ramię, chwyciła za rękę i spojrzała mu w oczy._  
 _-Wiedzieliśmy... czuliśmy to... - podniosła się nieznacznie, pojękując przy tym z bólu i pocałowała zdumionego blondyna w czoło – Nasza... kochana... Polsko – z powrotem opadła na jego ramię i uśmiechnęła się jak najszerzej tylko mogła._  
 _-Wiedzieliście... - tylko to był w stanie wyszeptać. Nigdy nikt się nie domyślił. On sam również się nie przyznawał, jeśli tylko mógł. Bo czy nadal by go kochali, wiedząc, jaki jest? A jednak oni wiedzieli. I zaakceptowali go. Kochali go. Oddawali za niego życie._  
 _Zagościło w nim poczucie winy. Przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, że ci wszyscy ludzie giną za niego. Lub przez niego. To była jego wina. Gdyby był silniejszy..._  
 _Widząc ogarniające Polskę poczucie winy, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko i wyciągnęła z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki kawałek materiału. Oczy Łukasiewicza rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy zobaczył lekko spopieloną, polską flagę._  
 _-Nie obwiniaj się... Przez wieki... wielu umierało... w ten sposób... A wiesz... dlaczego? Bo... Polska to nasz... dom... Nasza ziemia... Nasze miejsce... na świecie... A Polacy... to nasz naród... Nasza rodzina... - czuł jak z każdym jej następnym słowem po jego policzkach płynie coraz mocniejszy strumień łez. Jej słowa poruszyły go do głębi. W końcu to Polacy, ich dusze i serca go tworzyły. Od wieków. I na wieki. Póki Polacy trwają i on trwać będzie. Dla nich._  
 _-Iskierko... -wyszeptał i, tak jak ona wcześniej, delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło._  
 _-Felicja... Jestem... Felicja... – jej głos był coraz słabszy, ale wystarczająco głośny, by blondyn mógł go usłyszeć. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej prawdziwe imię i postanowił odwdzięczyć się tym samym._  
 _-Feliks... - jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia na to dziwne dopasowanie imion._  
 _-Feliks... - wyszeptała resztkami sił, smakując imię jej ukochanego kraju. Następnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko do blondyna i dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się serce. Stolica. Jej miasto. Warszawa – Żyj... I pamiętaj..._  
 _Po tych słowach zamknęła oczy, a jej ręka opadła gwałtownie na znieruchomiałą klatkę piersiową. Umarła, a jej dusza dołączyła do wcześniej poległych towarzyszy._  
 _Podniósł jej martwe ciało i mocno się do niego przytulił. Po raz kolejny strumienie jego łez łączyły się z czyjąś krwią. Po raz kolejny nie był w stanie pomóc swojemu narodowi._  
 _Jednak się nie podda. W końcu tak jak mówiła Iskierka nie leżało to w jego naturze. Będzie walczył. Dopóki żyje choć jeden Polak, on będzie trwał._  
 _-Będę żył – obiecał – Nie złamię się. Nie poddam. Powstanę nawet z popiołów. Jak Feniks._  
**

 _Poległym chwała, wolność żywym,  
Niech płynie w niebo dumny śpiew,  
Wierzymy, że nam Sprawiedliwy,  
Odpłaci za przelaną krew. *_

 ** _Szedł pewnie przed siebie, zatopiony w myślach. Minęło tyle lat od tamtych wydarzeń, a on miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj. Spojrzał na mijane po drodze nagrobki. Teraz, kiedy Warszawa została odbudowana, tylko one wraz z licznymi muzeami i uroczyście obchodzonymi świętami przypominały o Apokalipsie, która miała miejsce w tym mieście. Jednak to mu nie przeszkadzało. Przecież tego właśnie chcieli jego polegli towarzysze. Wolności, pokoju, pamięci i normalności._  
 _Nagle zatrzymał się przy jednym z nagrobków, założył swoje niesforne, złote włosy za ucho i zerknął na zegarek. Wpół do piątej. Musi się pospieszyć, bo prezydent znowu się na niego wkurzy. Zresztą nie ma się co mu dziwić. W końcu Feliks był znany ze spóźniania się na takie uroczystości. Ale co on mógł na to poradzić? Przyjaciele na niego czekali._  
 _Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyciągnął schowaną w kieszeni marynarki biało-czerwoną flagę. Następnie położył ją na stojącym przed nim nagrobku, zamknął oczy, westchnął i cichutko wyszeptał:_  
 _-Możecie już wyjść._  
 _Otworzył oczy, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył na widok znajomych twarzy. Stali przed nim Czejen, Soplica, Kanarek, Strzała i Gazda. Wszyscy ubrani byli bardzo elegancko, a w rękach trzymali swoje powstańcze opaski. Po chwili dołączyli do nich inni znajomi i nieznajomi żołnierze i sanitariuszki. Wszyscy odświętnie ubrani i z opaskami w rękach. Na ich twarzach gościły uśmiechy._  
 _-A gdzież to podziewa się nasza ślicznotka? - chłopcy pokiwali tylko głowami z rozbawieniem. Nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu delikatny dotyk. Odwrócił się. Za nim stała piękna, kruczowłosa dziewczyna w białej niczym śnieg sukience. Spojrzał na jej twarz. W lazurowych oczach migały wesołe iskierki. Chyba już wiedział, skąd się wziął jej przydomek._  
 _-Och, moja droga Felicjo. Wyglądasz prześlicznie. Gdybym nie był taki stary, to pewnie bym się z tobą umówił – zaśmiał się, kiedy dziewczyna mocno kopnęła go w nogę. Bolało, ale był już przyzwyczajony. W końcu minęło tyle lat._  
 _Nagle usłyszał, jak ktoś woła jego imię. Znał ten głos. Był to jeden z ochroniarzy prezydenta. Szukali go. Zerknął na zegarek. Za dziesięć. No ładnie. Jak się nie pośpieszy, będzie miał kłopoty._  
 _-Muszę iść. Prezydent jest już pewnie czerwony ze złości. Poza tym nie chcę dostać mocniejszego kopniaka za spóźnienie się na waszą uroczystość – stojący wokół niego towarzysze tylko wzruszyli ramionami ze zrezygnowaniem. Chyba ich przyjaciel nigdy się nie zmieni i nie zrezygnuje ze swojej ulubionej rozrywki, jaką jest szukanie coraz to nowszych sposobów na dokuczenie głowie państwa. Iskierka natomiast w przeciwieństwie do chłopaków, zmarszczyła groźnie brwi i pogroziła Feliksowi palcem. Następnie podeszła do niego, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała w czoło._  
 _Blondyn zamknął oczy i westchnął. A więc naprawdę musi już iść. Dziewczyna zawsze całowała go tak na pożegnanie. Ach, ten głupi prezydent!_  
 _Otworzył oczy, ale przed nim nikogo już nie było. Podniósł swoją flagę z nagrobka, schował z powrotem do kieszeni marynarki i ruszył alejką w kierunku szukających go ochroniarzy._  
 _Nagle poczuł gwałtowny podmuch wiatru i usłyszał dźwięczny głos szepczący „Żyjcie za nas, pamiętajcie i nie dopuśćcie do powielenia historii, drodzy Polacy, kochana Polsko". A zewsząd rozległy się wesołe śmiechy. Tylko on był zdolny je usłyszeć, ale wiedział, że inni również poznali emocje jego towarzyszy. Poczuli je w swoich sercach._  
 _Na pewno będziemy, pomyślał, po raz kolejny zerknął na zegarek i ruszył pędem w stronę ochroniarzy. Zostało pięć minut._**

 _W żadną noc, w żaden świt  
Już nie będzie w nas spokoju.  
Naprzód marsz - trzeba iść,  
Kraj nas woła w czas honoru._

Gdy zły los, ludzie źli,  
Serce skują Ci jak pancerz  
Wykrzycz im z całych sił:  
„Nie przegrałem, póki walczę!" **

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _..._______

*"Warszawskie dzieci" Stanisław Dobrowolski (pieśń)  
**"Tchnienie wolności" - piosenka z serialu Czas Honoru wykonana przez Katarzynę Sawczuk


End file.
